Answers
by Rena Redhead
Summary: OneShot: At the wedding reception he said, 'You know, love tends to fill up something empty, where something's missing.' Later he was told, 'Maybe, you should, you know, give Selina a chance.' What's Bruce's real answer?


**Disclaimer: **Yeah, right. First off, I wasn't born in the 30s or 20s. Nor do I work for DC Comics or Time Warner. And, to my knowledge, I'm not related in any way to Bob Kane or Bill Finger. So if you for a second think that I own Batman, just know, you're wrong, dead wrong. I don't own Bruce Wayne or his billionaire mansion. All I own is 'old Frederick'. Now please let me go back to sulking about it.

**Author's Note: **Well, here I am, writing a One-Shot romance in, gasp, the Batman comic's category. Now how often does that happen to this unemotional Bat? This is my first attempt at writing for a Batman comic, but I am very familiar with the comics and the only reason that I haven't written anything up yet is because I haven't had the guts. By the way, this happens after Catwoman and Batman learn who the other is under the mask, but before the Infinite Crisis. So I hope you enjoy this. I have other comic related stuff up, too, that I'm posting at this time. So feel free to check that stuff out as well. So may I present, "Answers"!

-B-

**Answers**

Perhaps it was because he had been attending parties since he was two, but Bruce couldn't help but get bored at these social events. He had to give these party points, though. Frederick Dennis knew how to throw a wedding celebration -- that was sure. Actually, the party invite had been a bit of a surprise. When Alfred had told him that Frederick's wedding and reception was tonight, Bruce had almost choked on what he was eating.

Old Frederick was at least in his mid seventies and the idea that the old bachelor was getting married was a shock in itself. He was a very nice man, but still, it wasn't every day that you heard about someone younger than 40 getting married. Bruce had known Frederick since his father had introduced him when he was four. He was a wealthy man in Gotham and was at almost every social event, but he never threw one himself. Bruce was just fine with going, just surprised.

But now the party was dragging on and the midnight shadows were practically beckoning him to go out into the streets again. He looked around and saw no one who would miss him and he began to make his way to the door when a familiar voice called to him.

"Bruce, Bruce!" Old Frederick called, "My boy, where are you going?"

Bruce smiled, he was hardly a boy, in fact, Dick wasn't even a boy anymore, but it seemed that he'd never get rid of the titles attached to the Prince of Gotham unless he somehow became a king, "Frederick, congratulations. I'm sorry, but I have to head out now."

"Oh, that's quite alright, Bruce. I'm just glad that you came. You know, before you go, I want to tell you something," Frederick put his hand on Bruce's shoulder and in a hushed tone told him, "You know, I've been a bachelor my whole life. I dated super models in my youth and later opera singers. I've had enough money in the world for a thousand life times, but you know what? That was never fulfilling. There was always something missing. And when I met Lillian, I knew what it was."

Bruce looked at him, wondering why Frederick was telling him this, "You know what? Love tends to fill up something inside of you where something's missing. If you haven't found love yet, that's okay, but when you do find love, don't wait. You'll doom yourself to a lonely life, Bruce, a life void of everything that makes life worth living."

Bruce nodded and smiled, "Thanks Frederick. I'll keep that in mind. And thank you for inviting me to your wedding."

"Thank you for coming, Bruce. Have a nice evening," Frederick said.

Bruce nodded and headed for the exit. He was personally glad to get out of that situation. It was an uncomfortable subject for him. He saw himself staying a bachelor till he died. It would just keep whatever souls out there safer if he did. Alfred drove him back to the manor and Bruce automatically went to his study. 10:47, and down the twisting staircase.

Within minutes, Bruce was back out in Gotham, running. Running, jumping, the adrenaline driving him mad... over the edge, pushing himself past an average man's limits. He loved it. He jumped off a rooftop and dived down, shooting a grapple, he swung over to the top of another rooftop and landed directly on a guard railing. He paused -- his heart pumping the blood through his numb body. The only feeling was of sweat that seeped through his skin and made the Batsuit stick to him.

He scanned the area. Nothing. It was quiet. But another set of eyes were watching him. A sudden movement, his eyes shifted. He blended right back into the shadows. On a rooftop, someone was hiding. He landed and walked across the new rooftop. He walked to the entrance to the apartments below and found the other rooftop prowler. The feline purred.

"Batman, fancy meeting you out here," Catwoman said, smiling.

"What are you doing out here Catwoman?" he asked.

"Oh," she said, "Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

"Oh, right, it's your city, isn't it?" she asked, "Well, I guess you'll just have to force it out of me."

In an instant, she had jumped off the rooftop and was running though the alleys. Batman followed. Normally he trusted her. Normally. But one could never be sure. The chase was on. He noticed that she was heading into Midtown Gotham, to it's center. She began to climb to the higher rooftops, the higher buildings. He followed, wondering what her point was to this. Finally she stopped and he landed across from her.

"That was fun," she breathed, taking some breaths.

"What are you doing tonight, Selina?" Batman asked her, hoping the use of her actual name would get a reaction, "I have other things to worry about tonight."

"Other things?" she asked, "Thanks, maybe I should rob a jewelry store to get your attention."

"Selina."

"Bruce," she answered, using his name, "Come on, can't a girl have a little fun? You love the thrill of the chase, why can't I?"

When he didn't respond and only glared at her, she continued, on the bitter side, "I didn't take anything. Go on. I'll stay out of trouble tonight."

"Thank you, Catwoman," he said and turned to go.

"You realize where we are, right?" she said suddenly.

Batman turned to look back at her and he nodded. They had ended up on Wayne Tower, high above the city-lit sky. It meant that he was far away from where most of the trouble was. He had to get going. But he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's a beautiful view. Did they plan that?" she asked.

"It's not beautiful. This city is anything but that," he answered.

"It's not all horrible, Batman," she told him.

"Tell that to my dead parents' graves," he shot.

"You know what they saw that was beautiful?" she asked, "They saw you and each other."

Bruce turned to face her. She was barely a half-foot away. Her mask was off. Her eyes, watching him. He had no response.

"Don't you think there could be something else beautiful?" she questioned him.

He looked at her. His gaze, expression, saying that he was pondering over the possibility. But mostly, he looked at her. How could this feline-loving woman have such an impact on him? She was just standing there asking him simple questions. But every time, it was her that was complicating the answers by doing absolutely nothing. The Socratic method.

"It's a big world," he finally answered, "I suppose... there might be something."

Catwoman nodded and she looked down and away from him, "I think there's something."

They were quiet for a moment before he commented, "It is, rather stunning, the scenery."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

She looked at him, as though daring him to take off his mask. He caught her gaze and gave her a look saying _'Don't ask me to do that; you know that it won't happen.' _She almost looked sad.

"How's Nightwing and Robin doing?"

"Robin's in San Francisco for the weekend," he answered, "Fine, Nightwing's still working in Blüdhaven, but it's rough on him... He says that it's almost as hopeless as Gotham."

"Gotham's not hopeless, though," she said, "You believe that, right?"

"Nothing's hopeless," he answered.

"Even dreams?" she asked randomly.

He raised a brow, "Why?"

"Just asking," she told him, bluntly.

He thought it over and answered, "I suppose so."

He looked out to the south of Gotham. Catwoman watched and looked at the floor. She knew that he felt the urge to go back down to the Narrows and begin his real work for the evening. She knew that. But at the same time, she wished that there was something that she could say that would lift the burden that he felt.

"Batman, you don't have to go out tonight," Selina stated.

"No, I do," he answered.

"Bruce," she found herself almost begging, "Come on, what's one night?"

"A murder, a kidnapping, a mugging, a robbery, committed on some unsuspecting civilian who just happened to be in the wrong place and the wrong time," he answered.

"Please?" she asked.

"Selina," He turned to her and gently touched her arm as though trying to firm up an answer, his eyes not daring to look anywhere but her lovely eyes... lovely... "You know that I'm going to go out tonight. Why do you ask?"

She looked down and answered, "I don't know."

He was taken aback for a moment. She didn't know. She didn't know and she was being honest; he could tell. So what did that mean? It was a familiar plead, too. So many would ask him to give up just one night. Just one. So why was it that when she asked him, he questioned it? He'd question it in a way that he had forced himself so many times not to question.

"You don't know," he finally said.

"I don't think I do," she looked up at him.

Her hands came up to the cowl. She knew not to dare to take it off of him; so instead, she ran her hand gently down the ears to the edge of where you could see his jaw line start. She knew that his handsome face was hidden underneath it. She wouldn't ask to see it. She knew that answer. Why was she here anyway? What was the point? She'd been chasing him for what seemed like ever. Why didn't she just give it up already? He'd never come around. Never. That's how Batman was. Unemotional, distant, detached... But she didn't want to give it up... She didn't...

"I have to go, Selina," he said, hoping that he didn't sound uncomfortable.

"Alright," Selina said.

She turned away and put her mask back on. When she turned back, she saw that she was alone. He was already five blocks away when she looked over the side of the building. Batman's night went smoothly after that. A couple muggings here and there, illicit drugs caught; all in all, it was a successful evening. But his thoughts were distant from the fight. They were back on Wayne Tower. Why did that have to happen right after what Frederick had said? Of all things, it made it harder.

Selina was... well, she was a lot of things. She was on occasion a thief, but she returned mostly everything that she had stolen these days. She liked the adventure just as he did that danger and adrenaline gave. She was a good person, deep down, she was. A kitten with claws. A good person...

When he came back to the Batcave, Alfred was waiting and talking with someone else. It was a bit irritating that no one ever bothered to tell him when they going to come in and visit his 'secret lair'. Actually, come to think of it, it really wasn't that much of a secret anyways. Getting out, he walked up and the two looked at him.

"A good night sir?" Alfred asked.

"You could call it that," Batman answered going over to his computer.

"Are you going to sleep tonight, sir?"

"Maybe, Alfred."

Alfred nodded and went up to the manor. Nightwing stayed, waiting patiently to start up conversation.

"I'm assuming that you have a point to coming here," Batman said.

"Just needed some advice on something happening in Blüdhaven," Nightwing answered.

Batman nodded and continued to work while Nightwing got the impression that Batman would help him out after he finished up with Gotham's problems.

"So what happened tonight?"

"Not much... Catwoman showed up," he mentioned.

"Catwoman?" Nightwing raised a brow, "She wasn't doing anything, was she?"

"No," he told him, "Not really, she set me up for a bit of a chase for nothing, though."

"She likes you," Nightwing said.

Of all the things that he needed to hear, that wasn't one of them, "And why would you say that?"

"Come on, she and I practically fought for your attention when I was Robin. It's not that hard to figure out," Nightwing said, "She must have liked it when Tim wasn't around tonight."

"Keep talking, Nightwing, and you'd be surprised at how many ways I can make you mute," Batman threatened.

So naturally, Nightwing kept talking, "You know, she's not that bad. And you know, I've always felt that when I've been dating someone that really cares about me, there's something there, something that makes the burden lighter. Babs has been wonderful at that right now. And when I was dating Kory, she helped me through that big change in my life."

"And your point to this is?" Batman asked, annoyed.

"I don't know, maybe, maybe you should give Selina a chance," Nightwing said.

Batman turned and stared at him, shocked at what Nightwing had just said.

"Okay, if it's such a bad idea, sorry," Nightwing said, backing off, "I'll go wait upstairs while you finish."

With that, Nightwing turned and went up to the Manor. Batman watched him, but turned back to the computer in an instant. He had to finish his work. That's what mattered. It was the only thing that mattered, right?

He didn't know the answer.

-B-

**A/N: **Okay, now please, don't flame me because you thought that they were OOC or because you didn't like the pairing. I still am trying to work on writing Bruce's character. But in any case, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review! Thank you for reading! Later!

Rena


End file.
